Forever With Lord Sesshomaru
by Amaya Leigh
Summary: She's been searching for her sister, and when she finds her, Rin has been kidnapped by a demon who wants to sell her.


**So...I was watching this episode of Inuyasha, and I loved it. So I wrote something to kinda go with it. I really wanted Rin to have a sister that survived the murder of her village. So, yeah, enjoy =] **

* * *

My purple kimono was ripped and dirty. The stupid dog boy and his lackey's had attacked me when I tried to take the jewel shards. I needed them to find my little sister. I had left her, not on purpose,

but because a lord had taken me hostage. He had forced me to be his mistress. He's dead now; my father's knife buried in his heart. I could smell fire up ahead, and followed it. Maybe I could steal

some food. The night darkened and it was hard to see. I stopped. Someone was yelling. I listened closer. It was my sister's name. _Rin? Are you here? _ I ran to the voice, it was a toad-looking demon

who kept yelling Rin's name into the darkness.

"Where'd she go?" The toad thing jumped.

"Ah! A human! What are you doing here! When my Lord comes back he shall deal with you!" I picked up the toad by the neck.

"I've had enough of Lords thank you. Tell me, where did the little girl go?"

"Why…you look just like Rin." It was true, my sister and I always looked a like. The same black hair, the same eyes; the only difference was she would be seven by now, and I seventeen. I shook the

toad demon.

"Answer the question." I growled.

"Jakken."

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, you've returned!" I turned around to see another demon standing there. He had long silver hair, and bright gold eyes. There was a crescent moon on his forehead. His kimono

was white with red trim around the collar. His armor covered his chest and went over one shoulder, spikes covering it. He had a giant fur thing slung over the opposite shoulder.

"Did something happen to Rin?"

"Well, funny you should mention that…" His Lord growled at him. "She's vanished, me Lord, I think Ongokuki may have abducted her."

"Ongokuki?" I said. "Doesn't he lure children with his flute and then sell them to other demons? Well then." I dropped the toad thing, Jakken I think his name was, and started to run off. Before I knew

it, the Lord guy was in front of me.

"Who are you."

"None of your damn business."

"Stubborn, and yet you smell of my brother. Where is Inuyasha?"

"Don't know, don't care. Now let me pass, I have to save my sister." I furrowed my brow at him, waiting for him to move.

"Your sister is Rin?"

"Yes. She thinks I'm dead, I need to find her." I pushed past him and made my way into the forest.

I saw a line of children standing in the middle of a clearing. _What the? _A demon came out of a hidden cave behind a boulder and was surrounded by men. They ran around him in a circle and he covered

his ears like they were on fire. _That must be Ongokuki._ I snuck around them and went into the cave. There was about twenty children sitting in there all huddled together.

"Who are you?" I turned around to see Rin standing behind me.

"Rin." I bent over and hugged her to me.

"Talia?" She whispered.

"Let's go children. We've taken care of the demon, you're safe now." I turned to see one of the men standing by the entrance and all the children ran to him, except Rin.

"Let's go, Rin. I'll take you back to the village."

"I'll be fine by myself." I picked her up and carried her outside, her struggling for me to let her go. I sensed a demon nearby.

"Let go of me! I can survive on my own! You're not my sister! She died! Just you wait, Lord Sesshomaru will come for me!" So, the lord guy I had met earlier had been taking care of Rin? I set her down.

"Rin, I wasn't there when the village was attacked, remember? I was visiting my friend in another village. I never died." I think Lord Sesshomaru had heard Rin cry for him, because he walked right out

of the forest. One of the men surrounding us picked up Rin.

"This demon has bewitched this little girl. And this other one is helping him!" I stood up.

"Let her go!"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" It wasn't to me Rin was yelling for. It was him. The men surrounded him and began running around like they had done with Ongokuki. Sesshomaru just stood there, a small smile on

his face. When the dust cleared he just stood there, not moving. They ran around him again, immoblilizing him in one spot. I could see the anger on sesshomaru's face, and his eyes turned red. I took

the chance to grab Rin from the leaders arms and hug her to me. The men were thrown from where they were standing, and Sesshomaru's eyes cleared.

"Rin. Follow me if you so choose." Sesshomaru turned and walked off. Rin pushed herself away from me and ran after him.

_Why did she go? Why did she go off with him…_

I followed them. I just found my sister, why would I let her go again? I found them in a clearing, talking with the toad thing. The toad ran off and Rin crouched down in front of a tomb.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if I died one day, would you always remember me?" She asked. I smiled, so innocent. Sesshomaru looked at her, and then to the horizon.

"Don't say such silly things." I watched as he walked off, Rin and Jakken running along behind him. Even from that distance, I saw the care in his eyes when he looked at my little sister, and I smiled.

They camped by a tree for the night, and I sat there until Rin fell asleep.

"Talia is it?" I jerked awake. Sesshomaru was standing over me.

"I'm guessing you could smell me?" I said.

"I could smell you yes, the human of you, but I also smelled your blood." I looked down at my side, Sesshomaru's blast thing had given me a pretty gash there. "I'm surprised you got this far, I would've

thought you would have died already. The wound is pretty big."

"I'm fine." I knew I was going to die, I could heal this by myself, and I was in no condition to travel any further. Following Rin this far had taken its toll on me.

"Would you take care of her?" I asked. "Since I know I won't last long…and even if I did, I'd never be able to protect her as well as you can." In his eyes I could see a little surprise and sadness among

the usual blankness. He nodded. I reached up and pulled off my necklace I had gotten from my mother.

"Give this to her. She deserves to have it." I put the small jewel in his hand and fell right to sleep, knowing I wouldn't wake up.

**  
I didn't say a word after she 'fell asleep'. I could smell that she was gone. I looked over at Rin and Jakken sleeping. I would take care of Rin, it was strange, but this little girl had made such an**

impact on my life that I couldn't bear to lose her. I looked back down at Talia. _**It's such a shame that such a beautiful human died…**_** I thought to myself, which I found very odd since I**

detested all humans; Rin being the exception of course. I stood up as dawn broke over the horizon and strung the necklace around my neck, hiding it beneath my kimono. I wanted it. I wanted a

piece of this beautiful human girl. I wouldn't tell Rin about me, and would let her thing whatever she wanted of her older sister. I waited until we traveled a ways, made camp, and Rin fell

asleep to return to that tree. I picked up Talia from where she had laid and brought her to a shallow grave I had dug. I stood there until my keen ears could hear Jakken yelling for me. I was

surprised I had done that, yet I never regretted it. In the short time I had known her, she had changed something in me, what that was, I didn't know. Still, her and her sister would stay in my

mind and in my heart, if I truly had one, forever. 


End file.
